poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Episode (Digimon Stories)
Hidden Truth Quartzmon: Darkness rules your heart- it gives me control. Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you now rebels against you. How you can remain here all all confounds the mind. Loweemon: It's still my heart. You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen. Quartzmon: Hmph. Don't even entertain any notions of escaping me, Digimon. In the end, your heart will be engulfed by mine forever. Loweemon: No. You're gonna get shown the door, Time freak. Quartzmon: As I recall, you couldn't even handle your own darkness. How, then, will you triumph over mine? Loweemon: Hmph. You're find out soon enough. Quartzmon: Oh? So that's how it is, isnt it? Someone else has set foot in your heart. Seraphimon, you naive Digimon... Quartzmon: I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now. Even if you do wrest control of my heart from me- even if you cast me into the deepest, darkest abyss- you'll never sway me from the one cause that pushes me to keep on fighting. Whatever the cost, I'm ready to pay it. Quartzmon: Bold words, to be sure. But I'm a pathetic king. We can take as much time as we need to settle this little property dispute. However know this- You are just one of many roads that I might choose to take. First me. I made certain of that. (Chuckled) Images of their backs, preserved in memory. '' Duskmon is walking down and then Ice Devimon appeared Ice Devimon: Hey! Mister Digimon. Oh come on, you don't even know your friend? Please don't tell me the amnesia was just a joke. Man, this is some cliché. Wait? You're not... Loweemon? (laugh) Just gonna check. Not really. Well, don't be scared. I got your back. Wisemon Is walking down with Crusadermon and they are eating ice cream and They look at Duskmon and Ice Devimon ''Four who were never meant to meet Wisemon Is at the Dark Margin and then Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon are here Beetlemon: Hey, there. Who are you? Wisemon: Hm? Why, hello there. I never expect to see some visitor. Kazemon: Look, just call me Kazemon. Beetlemon: Beetlemon. Socerymon: Socerymon. Kazemon: So why are you sitting here all alone in the realm of darkness? How did you end up here? Wisemon: You see. I can tell you that is four time on these shore. But unfortunately, much like the second, I do not remember who I am, or whence I came. Everything has washed away in wherever currents carried me here. Kazemon: That's very sad. Me and my friends were been here all the time, wandering through the endless hours... Unable to escape... Wisemon: You all wish to return home? Beetlemon: It's our friends. We promised we'll be there soon. Wisemon: You're Friends? Somewhere in this scrap of memory I have left, you remind of an aniaml I once knew. They are very much like you. True to their friend, and their kind. These Digimon travels to many world and fight to keep the light safe. Socerymon: Keep the light safe? Wait, it's something happen out there? Are the world's in danger too? Wisemon: Sad to say, they nearly fell to Darkness more then once. But that every turn, those Digimon arrived with the power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's their hands to save the day. Kazemon: Huh? Wait a moment... Are their names are Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Agunimon, Lobomon or Loweemon? Wisemon: Those names doesn't do. Beetlemon: We should have known. Wisemon: How long has it been since I met them? At least two year now, perhaps more... Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things... Both to them and their Friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out of the sort of scholarly instinct? While the Digimon slept their long sleep, I hid the result of my research inside them, transplanting the data to where it might be best serve a purpose. In fact, I would like to believe... Maybe he can set things right. A Digimon like them who touches so many Hearts. They could open the right door, and save all those people whose lives I managed to ruin. So many still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me. Even you and your friends. Beetlemon: Then who was the Digimon's Namss! Wisemon: There names are... All the pieces lies together... At the Old Mansion Three Boys are writing a book, typing the laptop and doing Tarot Yuuya: Damemon. At Digital Twilight Town Veemon, Hawkmon, Dorumon, Gaomon, Agumon, Falcomon and Impmon are watching the Sun All: Gumdramon. In the Digital World Kotemon is sleeping in a Bench and then Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kumamon and Bearmon wakes them up and they look at the stars All: Shoutmon. At the Dark Margin They looks so happy and cry All: Damemon, Shoutmon, Gumdramon. Where they waiting for them... Shoutmon is holding the Letter from Fuyunyan Psychemon: Shoutmon? He saw Psychemon, Dracmon, Opposummon, Gumdramon and Damemon Shoutmon: Guys. Dracmon: So... You're mind has made up? Shoutmon: Yes. Damemon: Even me. Gumdramon: So am I. Then their Human Partner appeared Taiki: Shoutmon? Taigiru: Gumdramon? Yuu: Damemon? Shoutmon: Taiki... Look... We... Taiki: Go on. Gumdramon: You see... It just... They really need us... We have to leave. We are who we are, because of them. Taiki give Shoutmon a Ring, Yuu give Damemon a Lucky Charm and Taigiru give Gumdramon a necklace Taiki: Be safe. Yuu: Take care of yourself. Taigiru: Make sure you come back. Reconnect Kingdom Hearts Three Stories 2 Years ago Gumdramon is sleeping at the beach 0'' Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon are in the Dark Margin ''2 Then everything got reversed Zero Point Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon are looking at their Wayfinder Glowing Kazemon: As long as you're with us. We'll always find our way. Always. They went off and they saw light and then Jet of Darkness is flowing Beetlemon: Huh? The look at their Wayfinder losing all its Glowing Kazemon: What happen? 0.3 Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon are exploring around the Darkness and then they got hit from Something and they saw a monster Beetlemon: What is that? Socerymon: I don't know. Kazemon: This monster is not an Unversed. Just a dweller of Darkness. They are fighting it and they defeated it, they are wondering around the Darkness and they look shock Kazemon: Is that? Beetlemon: It couldn't be. Socerymon: But it was. They saw 22nd Century covered in Darkness A Fragmentary Passage Fuyunyan is walking around the Darkness. Psychemon is Holding Taiki at the Tower of the Casino. Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro and Whisper are wondering around the Traverse Town. Gabumon and his friends even Taiki, Yuu, Taigiru, Airu, Ryouma, Ren, Keita and Inaho are looking at the Mansion. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is Sleeping and DiZmon is typing something. Veemon and Agumon are wondering around in Digital Twilight Town, and Psychemon is watching them. At the Town, a Digimon, turned into Lucemon and Apocalymon. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon watching the sea and then they disappeared. In the Room of Awakening, Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon is Sleeping and then they disappeared ''Birth by Sleep -Volume Four-''